


Arthur always knows

by aneffortrequired



Series: 2014 Summerpornathon Entries [4]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, PWP, Smut, Watersports, delayed gratification
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-03
Updated: 2014-10-03
Packaged: 2018-02-19 16:21:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2394938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aneffortrequired/pseuds/aneffortrequired
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Rather late, aren’t we Merlin?” Arthur inquired dryly, not looking up from his work.</p><p>Merlin shifted, he couldn’t concentrate on their usual banter, all he could think about was his aching bladder, and how easy it would be for him to just let go right here, and the expression Arthur would wear if he did…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arthur always knows

Merlin slipped behind a column, biting his lip and reaching a hand down to squeeze his cock through his pants. He couldn’t stop shifting around, constantly fearing that warm, golden liquid he had become so familiar with.

Arthur needed him to deliver an envelope to the Lord staying in the West wing, and he was late to pick it up. But as soon as Merlin walked into that room, Arthur was going to _know_.

He was going to know Merlin was getting desperate.

Merlin looked longingly down the hall in the direction of his rooms, and more importantly, his chamber pot.

However, taking a deep breath to steady himself, Merlin turned and made his way into the hall where Arthur had been conducting business all day. His quick pace alleviated some of the pressure, or possibly just took Merlin’s mind off of it. Whatever the case, Merlin was grateful for the respite; although he knew it wouldn’t last.

He paused in front of the double doors, collecting himself and stilling his fidgeting body.

Opening the door, Merlin announced, “Excuse me, Sire, I’m here to pick up the missive for Lord Gregor.”

The room was surprisingly empty; the seats at the round table vacant save for Arthur, who was leafing through several documents.

“Rather late, aren’t we Merlin?” Arthur inquired dryly, not looking up from his work.

Merlin shifted, he couldn’t concentrate on their usual banter, all he could think about was his aching bladder, and how easy it would be for him to just let go right here, and the expression Arthur would wear if he did…

“Well, if you’ll just give me the letter, I’ll be as quick as I can. Sire.” Merlin said in his best impression of a polite tone. He didn’t have time for a lecture, he was starting to sweat, the pressure mounting with every moment.

Shifting his hips didn’t help anymore, there was no position or way to stand that reduced the pressure, Merlin was at his limits and he knew it.

Suddenly there were arms wrapping around him, and a warm body fitting along his back. Arthur always knew, Merlin thought as he leaned back, resting against him.

Maybe there was _one_ position that helped.

Arthur murmured, “How long has it been?” his warm breath ghosting over the shell of Merlin’s ear.

“N- Nine hours,” Merlin breathed, tipping his head back onto Arthur’s shoulder. It was the longest he’d gone, considering the amount of water Arthur graciously gave him over breakfast.

One of Arthur’s hands snaked down Merlin’s waist to hover over his lower abdomen. Merlin tensed, and cried, “Arthur, no! Don’t-”

Ignoring his pleas, Arthur pressed down directly over Merlin’s full bladder, pressing, pressing- the pressure growing, and Merlin didn’t know how long he was going to last, he could only gasp Arthur’s name, half sobbing, and writhe against him.

Arthur’s other arm reached down into Merlin’s pants, grabbing his cock and stroking him quickly into hardness. Merlin moaned, grasping the arm around his waist, which was now practically holding him up.

Arthur stroked his cock slowly, circling the head and teasing the slit. Merlin panted frantically, beyond aroused, but not sure if he needed to come or piss more. He widened his stance, letting Arthur slip a leg between his own to support him.

Merlin thrust into Arthur’s hand pleasuring his cock one moment, and strained backward the next, grinding back against the hard prick he could feel rubbing against his ass.

The dual urges warred in his mind, somehow his aching bladder just served to heighten his arousal, and make every stroke of Arthur’s hand against his cock feel magnified, his sensitivity heightened to an almost unbearable degree.

Arthur nosed along Merlin’s neck, placing open-mouthed kisses along the column of his throat. “Come for me, Merlin,” he whispered, voice pitched low and sensual.

Merlin moaned brokenly as all his conflicting urges came to a head, and he honestly didn’t know if he was going to cum or piss.

But with one final twist of Arthur’s wrist Merlin’s orgasm was ripped out of him, pleasure blasting through his whole body, Arthur pumping every drop of cum out of him.

Immediately after Merlin was pissing on the floor of the great room, still moaning as he soaked his and Arthur’s legs.

Arthur was furiously grinding against Merlin’s ass, still holding Merlin’s cock but not making any move to direct the stream away from them. He came with a groan muffled against Merlin’s neck, and they both sank to the floor next to their mess.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my fourth pornathon submission, and the one I liked best. Hope you enjoyed it ;)


End file.
